Someone Who Loves You
by steph2009
Summary: When Kagome is feeling down, Kouga knows exactly what to say..


**Someone Who Loves You**

**(A/N: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.)**

As I watched the villiage children play, I can't help but sigh. "What's wrong, Kagome?" My friend, Sango, asks. I turn my attention to her. "Do you ever think about what it would be like to have children of your own, Sango?" I ask her. She looks shocked at my question. I turn and look in the direction that she is looking. Miroku is playing with a boy, playing catch. I smile. She turns back to me and blushes at being caught. I just smile.  
"Yes." She says, her blush never leaves her face. "You're it, Kouga!" I hear Shippou yell.

I watch Shippou dart near the other children. Kouga quickly progressing on him. Shippou yelps in surprise as Kouga picks him up. "You're it squirt." Kouga says, with a smile.

"Kouga!" I yell. He looks toward me. I watch his blue eyes light up.

"Kogame!" He yells back. He sits Shippou down. "Go arrigvate Inuyasha." He says. Shippou smiles and darts in Inuayasha and Kikyou's direction. I watch as the hanyou and the priestess play with Shippou. Once upon a time, I would have been jealous of Kikyou. But now I'm jealous of Inuyasha and Kikyou, because they have someone that will love them. I closed my eyes.

"Hey, Kagome. I'm going to go help Miroku, he looks like he needs some help." Sango says. I look over to where Miroku was and see that children have piled up around him. I smiled and laughed. He shot a grateful toward Sango as she grabbed one of the girls and began to tickle her. All the girls and boys that were surrounding Miroku ran in different directions to avoid being tickled. I laughed once more. Sango would make a great mother, just like Miroku would make a great father. I closed my eyes once more and sighed. I was unaware of Kouga's presence and I yelped in surprise when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Sorry, Kagome." He says. I turn and look at him, his blue eyes catch me by surprise. They are full of concern. 'Did he see me looking at them?' I wonder. 'What if he thinks that I'm still jealous over Inuyasha's relationship with Kikyou?' I didn't want anyone to have that idea. I'm sixteen now, and I decided that jealously doesn't look good on me. "Kagome?" He called me again. 'I need to stop getting lost in my thoughts. He's going to think that I'm crazy.' I thought. 'Damn I need to stop doing that!' I looked back at him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I say.

"That doesn't sound okay." He says, he throws his body up on the railing of the wooden fence that I was leaning on, he looks at me. "Now tell me the truth what's wrong?" He didn't demand it of me like Inuyasha would have. He simply asked me, his eyes still held the concern that was in them before.

"I just feel, I don't know, left out." I said. He looked at me, confused. Then looked around, Miroku and Sango were still playing with the kids together. Then he turns to Inuyasha and Kikyou, who are playing hide-and-seek with Shippou.

"You want to play with the kids too?" He asks me confused. I laugh gently.

"No. That's not it. Look around you, Kouga. What do you see?" I asked him. I watched as he looked around once more. Realization seemed to dawn on his face. "Having love, being in love, someone loving me back." I said, my eyes filled up with tears and I wanted to punch myself for showing weakness in front of him. He looks back at me. His eyes show anger and tenderness, which when you think about it are to very different emotions and make a very confusing combination when together. He took my face in his hands and made me look at him.

"Kagome," He said gently, "You have someone who loves you, you have someone to be in love with, right here." He said. I looked at him, the tears that I had sworn would fall began too. He was right. I was foolish and felt horrible for forgetting all the times that he proclaimed in love for me, even claimed me as his on more than one occasion. He wiped my tears away with tenderness that I didn't know was possible for his rough hands. "I promise you, Kagome. That I love you, all I'm waiting for is for you to say it too." He told me. I opened my eyes and looked into his. His hands were still wiping away the tears that had gathered. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou had all stopped to observe what was happening between us. Shippou was busy playing with the other children. He slid down off the fence when I stopped crying and began to walk away. Suddenly, a realization hit me. I did love Kouga. I truly did. I noticed the signs of his leaving and he was getting ready to now.

"Kouga!" I said, he turned and looked at me. I jumped over the fence and ran toward him. He looked at me in shock. I collied with him and hugged him, I felt his arms close around me. He was holding me tightly, but yet not enough to restrain me if I wished to leave. 'Have I unknowingly been training him not to touch me?' I thought with a sadness.

"Kagome?" He sighed. I heard the hope and fear in his voice. He was scared that he was misreading the signs. 'I assure you, Kouga, you aren't misreading them.' I thought. "I love you too." I whispered. I pulled away to look at him. His eyes were glued to mine, shock was written all in them. "I understand if you find it hard to believe. All the time I've known you I've rejected you, and I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. But I realize now that you're right for me. You are where my heart belongs-ump." His lips crashed to mine before I could get another sentence out. My eyes were wide with shock. I soon found myself relaxing into the kiss. My arms that were around his neck tightened. His arms tightened around my waist. It was a slight peck to the lips, then we broke apart.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Kouga said. I laughed.

"I love you three times too, Kouga." He chuckled into my neck. I looked at Sango incognito, and she was smiling widely at us. Inuyasha and Kikyou were smiling as well. Kikyou saw me looking at her and shot me a thumbs up, I laughed. Inuyasha smiled at his love and wrapped an arm around her waist, Kikyou leaned into him. A blissful smile was painted on her lips. I snuggled into Kouga. His arms wrapped tighter around me. Miroku was looking at us and he was grinning from ear to ear. I pulled myself out of the hug.

Shippou came running into my arms. "Hurt her," He threatened, "And you will regret it." I laughed at my little adoptive son's threat. Kouga smiled at him, but was still looking at me.

"Never." He vowed. I smiled at him.

"I agree with you there, Shippou. Hurt her, Kouga, and you will be sucked into my hand." Miroku threatened. I laughed along with Sango at the threat. It was odd to see Miroku threatening a demon on my behalf. He looked at me in mock hurt. "Kagome! You laugh at my attempts to be big brotherish? I'm hurt." I laughed again and hugged him.

"I guess, I don't have to say hurt her and you'll have something coming to you, do I, Kouga?" Inuyasha said. Kouga looked at him. "Because you already know that I will hurt you if Kagome so much as sheds a tear because of you." He said. I smiled at Inuyasha. Kikyou came to my side, she looked threatening without even trying. I saw Kouga walk back abit.

"One hurtful word to her, Kouga." Kikyou said. "And you will taste the end of my arrows." I smiled at her. Quickly I hugged her then backed off. She smiled at me then returned to Inuyasha's side.

"Well, Kouga, I suppose you've been threatened by everyone that you could possibly be afraid of." I said. "Except Sango of course." I looked at Sango and she shook her head.

"I'm not going to hurt him if he hurts you." Kouga looked at her in relief. "I'm going to kill him." She said with a shrug, Kouga looked afraid. I laughed. Kouga wrapped an arm around my waist.

"The only person that could hurt me would be Kagome." He told them. "I've already felt the sting of her punch and I don't want to feel it again." He said. I bowed my head, remembering the time I'd hit him. I hadn't actually been offended by him proclaiming as his woman, what I'd been offended by is that he had proclaimed it without even knowing my name. My friends looked at me in shock. I blushed. "She didn't tell you about that?" He questioned. They shook their heads.

"Kouga, shut up." I warned. He made a show of zipping his lips and throwing away the key. I laughed and wrapped my arm around his waist and squeezed. He yelped. I laughed. Life with someone to love was sweet.


End file.
